Percy Jackson and Ragnarok
by Listerus
Summary: After Aphrodite makes a huge mistake, Olympus is plunged into a state of pandemonium. Percy is, of course, thrown into the middle of it. Meanwhile, Annabeth makes company with Vikings! Through it all, an apocalyptic threat seems to be rising: Ragnarok. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Very Important News (Percy's P.O.V.)**

"Percy…Oh, Percy! Mmm…you're so…" Annabeth moaned my name, praising the size of my…"Percy! Oh, Percy, you're so impossible! Do you plan to EVER wake up or are you just going to keep your eyes shut until you open them to find Charon asking for a drachma to board his boat to the Underworld?"

"Wha-?!" I started to scream as my eyes flew open. I woke up and Annabeth was on top of me. Maybe if I was lucky, the dream that I was just having would come true.

"So you're still breathing, huh, seaweed brain?" she laughed and then leaned in for a kiss. I ran my fingers through her hair and then she leaned in a little further. The smooching session began but was cut short to my dismay. "Nasty!"

"What is it, babe?" I asked her.

"You have bad morning breath," she said, trying to hold in a laugh. "Haha, you know that we can't get too touchy here. You're about to get a quest and I don't want to take away your energy." She never took away my energy: she gave it to me. Annabeth was the one person who kept me going ever since I arrived at Camp Half-Blood…besides my mom of course. At that moment, I wanted her so bad. Gazing into her amazing gray eyes, I was just about to melt. I wanted her right then and right there.

"Don't talk nonsense, Annabeth," I mumbled, half-smiling. I ran my fingers through her hair again.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Let's do it."

"I mean…" I was trying to think of something probable to say, but nothing came to mind. I quickly found myself laughing and couldn't help but blurting out, "Yeah, let's do it!"

"Hmmm…" Annabeth said. "Then I guess that a certain boy with nothing inside of his head but a brain made of seaweed would be happy to know that I'm not wearing panties right now." She let out such a cute, little giggle and then kissed me again.

I couldn't control myself anymore! I turned her over and continued to kiss her. I took off her shirt and kissed her on her stomach. Then I remembered something: the door! It was still unlocked! I got up to go go shut it, leaving Annabeth laying there, shirtless.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing?" Annabeth perked her head up. Damn, she was so hot! I glanced back at her, hardly able to take my eyes off, but I knew that I had to lock my door quickly: there was barely such a thing as privacy at Camp Half-Blood.

"Locking the door!" I whispered so softly that I might as well have been mouthing the words instead of saying them. I guess that she understood because she nodded. As I approached the door, nearly tiptoeing, I kept thinking about all of the things we were about to do. I could hardly wait! And now, part of me wishes that I locked the door sooner, because the surprise that awaited me at it set forth a chain of events that I wish never existed.

The door flew open before I got to it and standing there was the person I least expected to visit me unless something very bad was about to happen or that person just wanted to congratulate me on saving the world, which happened more than a couple times, not to brag. I guess I just called him a "person." That's not right. He's a god. He's my dad. Poseidon himself.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Percy," he whispered, then laughed, and then cleared his throat. "But I have very important news."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Predicament in Olympus (Percy's P.O.V.)**

"Um, well okay," I was so shaken up that of all people, my DAD, the god of the all the freakin' oceans in the world. And bringing with him important news? That was unfortunate too I guess because I didn't really want anything to mess with my head the whole time that I would be trying to complete the quest that I was going to receive in about an hour. I looked back at Annabeth, who was covering herself up. I cleared my throat loudly, almost closing the door so that Poseidon wouldn't see her.

"Percy!" my dad smiled, revealing wrinkles under his eyes that indicated he smiled a lot. "You are your father's son! And that obviously shows…" He motioned towards Annabeth who had just managed to get her shirt on. "Don't worry, son. Your mother won't ever be hearing about this one. By the way, wasn't she recently married?"

"Um, uh, yes sir," I stuttered. All the years that he was absent from our life flashed through my mind and I was prompted to say, even a bit more harshly than I intended, "And he's a great man. Almost like a father to me."

"That's great!" Poseidon smiled again, this time a bit more nervously. "Do you mind if I could talk to you outside for a second? Alone, if you don't mind. After all, I have come all this way into your camp for a reason! A very, very important one as I mentioned earlier."

What could he have possibly wanted right now that was more important than me finishing my, erm…business…with Annabeth? "Da-," I stopped myself quickly. I almost called him 'dad.' Something stopped me very quickly, however and I still don't know what it was. "Poseidon. What's so important?" I asked him as I stepped outside and closed the door behind me so that Annabeth could get herself together with no further interruption.

"Percy," Poseidon looked at me with eyes that contained what seemed to be the salty teardrops of the seas. "Something awful has happened in Olympus and there is arising fear that war might come of it. A Great War in which many gods may be slain. This includes several of the major gods, Percy. This includes myself and Zeus. Hades if he gets involved! The very core of Olympus itself could fall apart."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I inquired aggressively. If he was trying to punk me, prank me, or whatever, I was going to be SO mad. After all, if he was about to ask me for shit, I was going to be P.O.'d to the max, because I had just saved Olympus from Kronos himself. I denied immortality for the sake of Annabeth! Why would I refuse so much power…I loved her!

"Son, right now you are being hailed as one of the greatest heroes of Olympus next to Hercules himself," Poseidon glared at me but not with spite of any kind. "Except Hercules was a much bigger jerk. You're not at all a jerk, Percy, so don't act like it right now. The Fates know your end and they destined what you would become since the beginning. I believe you are to become THE greatest hero of Olympus. You are a symbol of peace now and I believe that you can resolve this dispute by simply traveling to Olympus and speaking words of comfort. Do you understand?"

"Listen to me and listen to me damn well," I shoved my finger in his face. I really didn't want to taunt a god, but I only cared about one thing now; that one thing was Annabeth. "There's only one thing that matters to me right now. That thing is Annabeth and if you try to come between us, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF."

"Percy!" Poseidon yelled, backing away. "This is not you. The…this….this overwhelming passion. What's come over you?!"

"Love," I shoved him. "Nothing but love." I pulled my very special ballpoint pen out of my pocket. I pulled off the top and it very quickly transformed into a very awesome, very sharp sword. Riptide! "Aargh!" I grunted as I thrust the sword towards his immortal skull. His hand quickly countered mine and he twisted my arm so that he was now choking me with it.

"Aphrodite!" Poseidon demanded. "Release my boy from your control this very instant less you make matters even worse for yourself!"

What the heck was happening? Everything that I had just felt was so real, but I suppose it was unlike me to act that way. All of a sudden I felt more…like myself. The surprises weren't ending there, though! Aphrodite materialized right before my face and waved her hand. I felt almost like I had just been punched in the stomach but the pain subsided all too quickly. "What did you just do to me?" I questioned her weakly.

"Don't worry about it boy," she demanded and then quickly focused her attention onto my father. "Young love is simply beautiful, is it not?"

"The next time that you fully influence a child of my house…I'll…I'll…" Poseidon stammered, so angrily. I couldn't tell if he was actually concerned about my wellbeing and the wellbeing of his other offspring or if he was just angry that she was able to overcome his blood.

"You'll what?" Aphrodite taunted him. "Oppose me as you already have? As if anything you will do anything that could hurt my poor feelings anymore."

"I WILL kill you, Aphrodite," Poseidon took an assertive step towards her. "And then I will chop up your body into pieces that are beyond microscopic and cast them into the deepest and the darkest part of Tartarus! Kronos will arise again before you even begin to come together once more!"

"Somebody is getting cranky in their old age, aren't they?" Aphrodite taunted him even further. I didn't think it was wise at all to do so, but let gods be gods, right? "And that would be one scary threat if you would actually do it!"

"Don't test me!" he was being pushed over the edge. "I've come here to tell the boy of your foolishness! I've come to tell him of the outburst of all the gods that you've stirred up in your lust!"

"Don't you dare act as if you've never ever had a little fun outside of your marriage, you old hypocrite," Aphrodite bickered. "Thousands of children you have had from different beings. You had Percy out of wedlock and broken a sacred covenant that was made upon the River Styx. Dare you judge me after all you've done?"

"Do not accuse me on this ground, woman!" Poseidon's face was turning red and I was afraid that this was going to turn into a huge fight unless I intervened. "Your case is so much more different than any in the world and you have broken your own principle of love in Olympus! Do you even care that-"

"Children, children!" I finally decided to get between them. "Can you please stop bickering back and forth for one second and explain what's going on?!"

"Come to Olympus and I will show you what she's done, Percy!" Poseidon snapped his head to face me. "I will show you what SHE has done."

"I'm not going anywhere," I looked up at him. "I know what I said while she was controlling me earlier and it's mostly sort of true. But the thing is, I receive a quest today and I'm ready to take it on."

By now, Annabeth had gotten herself fully dress and opened the door to see two angry gods and little old me standing there, all of us quite angered at the moment. "I guess this is a bad time…" she began but just backed up and closed the door again before she finished what she was saying. I looked to my window and her face quickly appeared there. After all, who would want to miss this?

"You don't understand, do you?" Poseidon asked me. "I was the one who told Apollo to influence his Spirit of Delphi inside of your friend Rachel to return to the camp and to tell Chiron of your required quest to be give unto you today."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Do You Hear? (Rachel's P.O.V.)**

"Wow, things had been getting super eerie and creepy in the past couple of days," I told Chiron. "What do you even want me to begin with?"

"Begin with the part the worries me the most." The old centaur craned his head to the right as he said this, obviously quite worried. "The other voice in your head; tell me everything about that."

I looked at him, surprised! A million different things more important than the other voice had been happening and were even still happening right there and then. As I tried my best to spend all my attention on Chiron's questions, I had the worst headache that I had ever experienced and it was sort of hard to listen when the Spirit of Delphi was yelling in my head. Gods, even one of Asclepius' Tylenol God-Strengths couldn't even stop the pain for a second. "You want to know about the other voice? All it says is some a-word over and over that I can't really make out."

"And why can't you make out it out?" Chiron inquired. What a dumb question, horse man! I couldn't say that out loud, duh, but why else wouldn't I be able to understand the voice? It was nothing but a faint whisper compared to the voice of the Oracle that was screeching non-stop.

"The Oracle won't shut up," I said as I looked up at him. "That's why. Over and over, she yells the same thing."

"And tell me what she is telling you once more?" Chiron asked me. I had already told him this, too!

"I've already told you," I answered him. "Do you think you can help me without making me give in?"

"I know that I've already asked you," Chiron said as his face went stern. "You must bear with me, Rachel. With Dionysus being in Olympus with all the other gods due to this 'dispute,' I have to run this camp by myself. When you have young 'geniuses' that are offspring of Hermes to care for, you have to put out a lot of fires and mend many broken…broken everything." He let out a brief laugh. "Anyways tell me once more. What do you hear?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Prophecy (Rachel's P.O.V.)**

"Damnation to the gods!" Chiron slammed his fist onto the table. Even with his hairy horse legs crammed into an enchanted wheelchair, Chiron had a wisdom and grace about him: the wisdom and grace of a horse. It was strange to see him so angry. "I honestly do not know what to do with this, Miss Dare, I just do not know."

"You don't know?" I asked him, sounding madder than I really intended to. I wasn't mad at all, in fact. I was just confused, because I thought that someone as old and intelligent as Chiron would know what to make of what the Spirit of Delphi kept on repeating. "But you're Chiron! You've trained some of the greatest heroes of all time! I'm sure you know what to do, I'm just sure of it!"

"You knew that it would be difficult to become the Oracle, did you not, Rachel?" Chiron asked sternly. "You did! You said that you did, anyways. I know that when you allowed the Spirit to temporarily take over so that it could recite the new prophecy, you did not like the feeling it brought. I know that it's rough, but it's part of the duty that you took on. I'm afraid that you will have to give in to the Spirit's demands."

"You told Percy last night what it was saying, didn't you?" I needed to know. I had a huge crush on Percy, with his dark hair that was as beautiful as night and his green eyes that were like a warm bath in ancient oceans, but I couldn't let this crush get in the way of my new duties as Oracle. See, I wanted to do great things in school too, but this stupid Spirit of Delphi that kept on yelling made it kind of hard to study.

"I gave him a more simplified version of what you told me," he admitted.

"And what would this simplified version be?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"All that I told him was, 'You are going to have a very important quest bestowed upon you tomorrow. Be ready.' And now we see that tomorrow is today, so today is the day that you should tell him yourself. Better yet, let the Spirit tell him," Chiron answered me. He definitely gave me an answer that was much to my dismay.

"I guess that's the way it has to be then," I said and then sighed. "I'm going to the beach, okay? I have to think for a little while. Will you come get me or send for me when it's time?"

I stood up and took two steps. That's all! Only two steps and it was already time. "HADES TAKE YOU THEN, FISH-HEADED MORON!"

"Sounds like someone's a morning person," I observed and then turned back to face Chiron. "Who's that?"

"I know that voice!" Chiron pushed his glasses to the top of his nose. "That's the voice of Aphrodite! Even with all the anger that you can distinguish, there is still so much charm in her words."

"Should we go check out what's happening then?" I asked rhetorically, already running for the door.

We, Chiron and I, only had to look out of the threshold to see where the problem was at: Cabin Three. Percy's Cabin. From the Big House, I could see Annabeth and Percy intensively watching a loud debate between a woman, who was obviously Aphrodite…she was gorgeous, and a man who looked like an older, taller, and stronger Percy. His hair was close-cropped and he was currently wearing a Hawaiian button-down and khaki shorts. He looked like a man who would normally be very happy, but he looked beyond angry at the moment. He was obviously Poseidon, Percy's father. Things looked like they were going to get violent at any second.

I hopped off the steps of the Big House's porch and ran a few steps into the lawn. I was stopped short by Chiron calling to me. "Wait! I will speak to them. They bicker back and forth like small children so often. It's annoying, but one learns quickly how to deal with it after enduring it for a couple thousand years," Chiron said.

"We better hurry," I told him. "It looks like things are about to get violent and the camp is definitely being disturbed." Campers were exiting their cabins, rubbing their sleepy eyes as the daylight took their pupils out of their dilated state. First, the Hermes cabin was emptied, the children complaining about some loud lady and some growling man. It was less than a minute that all of the cabins were emptied, even the members of the Apollo cabin were complaining about lack of sleep.

I looked back at Chiron, who was undoing his wheelchair, taking about two minutes in the process, and let free his horse half. "That's much better. I tell you, the outdoors is truly the only place where you can be free."

"Philosophy aside, let's go settle this," I told him, reminding him of the ruckus that was stirring up unrest in the camp. We ran over to Cabin Three and Percy's eyes lightened at the sight of me while Annabeth's eyes darkened. Her stormy grey eyes turned just about black.

"So the Oracle has returned!" Percy joked. "About that quest…can we settle this first?" He motioned towards his father and the goddess of love.

"That's what we're here for," Chiron pointed out. "They're disturbing the other campers. Have you noticed that? Did they even say what they're here for?"

"Not exactly," Percy said it like it was a question. "My da-, I mean Poseidon, showed up and started talking about something big going on in Olympus. Never really explained what he meant at all, but he definitely implied that it was all Aphrodite's fault. Now, they just won't stop arguing about…about whatever the trouble is."

Chiron turned his head to me. "Do you remember how I said that one learns quickly how to deal with the bickering of the gods after enduring it for a couple thousand years? Well, the way that one deals with it is to simply let them work it out themselves. However, I think you can help Percy, here, by letting your friend, the Oracle, tell him what it keeps saying that it needs to. The Spirit may even stop pestering you if you listen to it."

I had almost forgotten about the annoying bitch that was screeching inside of my head, what not with the annoying bitching gods next to me. "I guess I have to do what has to be done." I listened one last time to the screeching voice inside of my head and what it was saying: 'PERSEUS JACKSON! ALLOW ME PERSEUS JACKSON! THE NEW PROPHECY! THE NEW PROPHECY! THE NEW PROPHECY!' It started to repeat this line, as it had ever since yesterday morning. It said the same thing over and over and over. Inside my head, I told the voice, 'You may now have Percy.' After that, I felt like I passed out and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The New Prophecy Revealed (Annabeth's P.O.V.)

What the hell is going on? I thought, almost saying it out loud. All I wanted to do was snap my fingers and make them all go away! Poseidon, Aphrodite, Rachel, and even Chiron…just Percy and I left alone: that's what I wanted. And all the attention from the other campers was making me unnervingly uncomfortable. Now here was Rachel, coming out of nowhere and just as soon as Percy was getting serious with me! We were just about to make sweet love for the very first time and I had even shown him myself…and then his DAD, of all people, had to show up and bring the goddess of freakin' beauty and love with him! I could tell she immediately drew Percy's attention as soon as she showed up; he wouldn't take his eyes off of her for one second and I could tell that he was mentally undressing her…typical!

As I watched, Rachel crumpled onto the floor, looking lifeless. Her fiery red her spread out across the ground next to Cabin Three. She looked like a perfect little red-head Barbie that a child had just stopped playing with and just threw onto the ground. I looked around; this stirred up the camp even more. Suddenly, a camper from the Apollo cabin ran up. I immediately recognized him as Will Solace, the counselor of their cabin.

"Should I help her?" he asked, with a large dose of concern in his voice, but it was obvious that fear was also present. He regarded Chiron, waiting on a response.

"No," Chiron responded, almost coldly. "Wait. Just wait."

After that, for just one split second, Poseidon and Aphrodite stopped their argument and averted their eyes to face poor Rachel Dare, who was laying their on the ground. "A child has fallen! Under what circumstances has this occurred?" It was Aphrodite speaking and it was Chiron whom she was addressing. "Has Poseidon's foolishness KILLED?"

"Damn woman!" Poseidon cursed, which seemed unlike him. Percy never even really cursed unless he got extremely P.O.'d, like earlier when he was under Aphrodite's spell for me. He obviously had offended Aphrodite very much with this as well; you could see it in her face.

"The 'damn woman' who once bore you a child, you fool!" Aphrodite slapped him in the face, quite hard because it left a red print of where her hand had been on his face.

"Listen!" Poseidon shook his finger in her face. "Things are different now and you know that! In this culture, it is widely believed that the act of sex is only acceptable in the scope of marriage."

"I bet you do not know what your son was about to do with this Annabeth seconds before your arrival, did you?" Aphrodite said, her words as cold as icicles and as sharp as a razor. Now I was tempted to yell at her, 'Damn woman!' like Poseidon had done, but I figured it was best not to get in the middle of two quarreling gods. I felt myself blushing, which felt unnatural because of all the anger I had for her building up inside of me. After all, I was pretty embarrassed. I could feel everybody's eyes and then they all turned to Percy. Chiron, however, had not taken his eyes off of Rachel; she was still lying there and I myself thought she might be dead. Chiron told us not to do anything, so I wasn't about to try.

"I don't want to know. Do you understand? My son's personal life is his PERSONAL business." Poseidon's face darkened, dark and red almost like blood. He stood looking at Aphrodite for about three seconds of silence that felt like three eternities. "I will ask you only one more time, or I shall cast you into the sea from which you were born! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!"

Aphrodite turned as white as a ghost. "I'm sorry…I had no idea the child meant so much to you. You understand yourself though that I know of every act of love, even if it is just a thought, of every mortal ever?"

"I understand." Poseidon sighed. "May we set the quarrel aside until we see that the girl here is well?" He motioned towards Rachel, who was still motionless.

"I will make a truce for now, yes," Aphrodite agreed. "We shall resume, however, when we return to Olympus. I am afraid that Zeus is more enraged than any other. And Chiron, what is wrong with the girl? The Spirit of Delphi has never harmed its host."

Chiron finally looked up. He was sweating and bad…I was glad that I was not standing too close to him or else I might have been getting a nostril full of the stench of sweaty horse. "No. The Spirit of Delphi has never done anything like this to anyone."

"What's wrong with her then?" Percy finally spoke up. He had just been standing there silent ever since his dad told him that he and Apollo influenced the Oracle or something like that. Percy must've remembered that his father said that, because he turned his head to him. "Did you have something to do with this? You said that you and Apollo did something to the Spirit of Delphi."

"Yes, I admit it." Poseidon's face flushed, removing all of the redness that had appeared when he found himself angered with Aphrodite. "The Spirit of Delphi is a worshipper of Apollo, if you have forgotten. Therefore, Apollo can influence it to say things to the Oracle that he wants it to say. He put word to the Spirit to speak to Rachel to you, Percy. This was because I was not supposed to leave Olympus. We figured that she would have delivered this message to you yesterday, that is when the Spirit began to press Rachel to come to you, but when Apollo went to the Spirit, he realized that Rachel had not yet delivered the message to you yet. Therefore, I came here myself; you needed to hear what is going on in Olympus." He glanced at Aphrodite with spite in his eyes for just a split second. "I know of a solution and it involves you."

"I don't know if I want to be part of this," Percy murmured. "Is your way the only way?"

"I believe so." Poseidon nodded. "I will fill you in on every detail once you arrive in Olympus." With that, the god vanished and Aphrodite did not utter as much as a 'farewell' before she vanished as well.

All of the sudden, a loud "GULP!" was heard and everyone averted their eyes to Rachel, whose eyes had just flown open. "Is she okay?" I asked almost immediately, speaking up for the first time. 'I have some ambrosia if-"

"She's mortal," Chiron asserted, glaring at me. "You know what ambrosia and nectar do to mortals. Now observe."

I watched, almost scared to say one word, as Rachel's eyes turned from green to full-on green. When I say full-on green, I mean that even whites of her eyes where an ominous glowing green. She rose from the ground, not even using her hands. Her head jerked to the left. "I know what you wish lord, but I cannot bear to say the name. They must hear the prophecy and then they will come to see you. They'll know then! Please hear me out. The name is nothing but poison!"

Her head jerked to the right and a different voice spoke now, a more manly voice saying, "Do as I command. Damn the prophecy itself! Give them my exact words. You're good at rhyming words, so make my words sound like a prophecy. Besides, the name belongs to one who is but an infant! Now do as the great Apollo commands!"

I knew the voice sounded familiar! Percy and I ran into Apollo several times on our many adventures, namely when we returned Zeus's lighting to him several years ago. Percy presented it before the Olympians himself. It felt like yesterday, but five short years had already gone by. Rachel's head jerked to the left once more and Apollo and the Spirit continued their little conversation. "Your words are always silk and your mind is always as quick and sharp as a sword. Your voice is one thousand harps in melody. It is hard to not obey your commands, your grace, but I must also stay faithful to the Fates. Also, we are audible to the demigods! Speaking through a girl." The Spirit began to cackle loudly, like a witch.

Rachel's head jerked right once more and Apollo spoke. "One thousand damnations to Tartarus! If you truly hear my voice, then come now to Olympus. Disregard the prophecy and slay the bastard. You can never make peace with a being made for the sole purpose of war. Remember that!" Rachel's head dropped like someone had turned her power switch up. Only a second afterwards, her head jerked up again and she brushed herself off. Apparently, Apollo left the Spirit of Delphi to stand alone now. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

"Now you may listen," the Spirit purred in its raspy womanly voice. Then she spoke the words of the prophecy:

"The newest prophecy has faded away

For the gods have played their hand in fate.

Love and War are now one together

And to the Sea are they tethered.

The heat now burns bright in the Forge

If not stopped, War's blood will he gorge.

By one half-blood Olympus shall be united

Only if in Olympus he is knighted.

Wisdom and Passion must he leave behind

If it is really the truth he seeks to find."

With that, Rachel's head dropped again and then she fell onto the ground outside of Cabin Three once more. She looked again like a sprawled-out lifeless Barbie doll again. What in the darkest pits of Tartarus WAS THAT? I could feel Percy's eyes on me, studying me with an obvious sadness in his eyes. I was no fool; I knew what he was sad about. The "one half-blood" was obviously him without a doubt. And "Wisdom and Passion" were obviously words that described me…

Silence was broken almost immediately by Chiron. "You may now help her now, Will. See to it that she has no concussions," he said and then galloped towards the Big House.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Breakfast Time (Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

"Well." Percy looked to me. "I believe that we have some unfinished business to discuss in my cabin?" Was he serious? Was he really still frisky after all that just occurred? Well, he was a typical boy and had a brain made out of seaweed! As ready as I was for Percy to take me, now was one hundred percent NOT the time.

"Percy, I appreciate the offer," I tried to let him down easy on this proposal. I didn't just 'appreciate' the offer…I wanted to rip his clothes off and mount him like a pegasus! Just…not then. Not after all that had just happened. "But I think we have greater things to discuss right now."

"What did you think that I meant?" Percy laughed. I think he was being serious, because after a second, he added, "Oh…do you think I mean…you know?" He laughed some more. "I may be promiscuous, but I'm not as frisky as the gods."

I just rolled my eyes and chuckled at his joke. "In we go then!" I decided, then followed him into his cabin. As soon as we walked in, he slowly closed the door, listening to all of the disturbed campers who were now stumbling to go and get their breakfast. I guess that reminded Percy of breakfast, because I heard his stomach growl loudly, causing me to giggle. "Percy, I think we both understand the prophecy loud and clear. You're the half-blood that has to go to Olympus and be…knighted was it?"

"Yes." Percy was now looking at the floor and then his eyes wondered to face the fountain in the middle of the cabin. "I wonder if I should go. If you think that you and I both understand the prophecy, then you obviously know what Wisdom and Passion are."

I frowned and I could feel my eyes tearing up. I found myself pouring myself out. "Sometimes I wish we were just normal, you know? Just ordinary mortals who knew the gods only as myths. That way we could be together and not have to worry about these stupid gods messing up our lives every time we turn around. There's not even a second available to catch our breath." I was in tears, my face buried in his shoulder. He was stroking my hair telling me that everything was going to be okay. Then he held up my face and brushed away my tears.

"I haven't had to leave you behind yet," he whispered. "Who knows? Maybe it's a different demi-god who's going to end up saving Olympus. I would never leave you behind, Annabeth. Look at me. I love you."

Before I knew it, we were kissing and feeling of each other, reaching everywhere. "Maybe we can resume where we left off earlier after all. Because with just a few words, you've got me ready again. Ha, you have a way with words, seaweed brain."

I started to pull of my shirt and almost in an instance, the door was flung wide open. This again?! It seemed as though the Fates were doing everything in their power to stop Percy and I from hooking up.

It was Drew Tanaka, the camper who took Selina Beauregard's place as counselor of Cabin Ten, the Aphrodite cabin. It was rumored that she had the special gift of "charmspeak," an extremely rare ability of children of Aphrodite which could make people who were not willing to listen immediately fall under the spell of her voice. If she ever tried that on Percy, I swore to cut out her "silver tongue."

"Well, well," Drew said with sarcasm in her voice. "The two lovebirds are trying to multiply like rabbits."

"A child of Aphrodite with no manners?" Percy replied, sarcasm as an answer to sarcasm. "That's very surprising! Even normal people have the common courtesy of knocking."

"I didn't know that I was supposed to play nice with a kid of the Great Seven Sewers," Drew snapped back. "The one who caused quite a scene with my mommy. I'm sure you know him! The smelly man that was here this morning who wore that distasteful Hawaiian button-down."

"I hope you spend the rest of your days in the Fields of Punishment," Percy said. He was obviously getting angry. "Listen, our parents fights aren't ours. I bet a pretty penny that you know as much about the reason for the argument as I do, which is nothing at all."

"True that I don't know what the argument was about," Drew replied. "But I'm sure that my mother is right. Besides, your father's brain has probably shrunken a good size or two after thousands of years of salt water intake."

"Will you at least tell me why you barged in?" Percy was angry now. Someone interrupted our intimate moment yet again in one day and it seemed as though it was for the sole purpose of arguing with him.

"The horse man wants to see you at the breakfast table right now," Drew answered. "He says that you have a lot to talk about with him. I bet he's talking about your 'fun' that you've been having with this whore here."

"WHORE?!" I finally spoke up. What grounds did she stand on by calling ME a whore? "Listen up, bitch. If you simply must know, Percy and I are both still virgins. And the 'horse man' has a name. It's Chiron."

"Oh, so blondy can speak, hm?" Drew didn't know when to stop pushing it. She did NOT want to get into a fight with somebody who's been extensively trained and saved the world a couple time, along with Percy, of course. "That's cute! I thought the purpose of blonds was to just be worthless cum dumpsters with brains the size of a thimble."

"If you must know, I'm Annabeth, the counselor of the Athena cabin!" I stated proudly. "And I fought in the Second Titan War and have been on ten times more quests than you. That's funny too, because from what I've heard, you haven't even gone on a single quest yet."

"So you do think you're smart!" Drew smiled a thin, fake smile. "That's so sweet."

"Just move out of the way so we can go see Chiron," Percy cut in. "In case you didn't notice, we have bigger fish to fry. Not tadpoles like you."

"Alright, there," Drew stepped aside letting him pass. I walked along behind him and I could notice that Drew was checking out Percy from behind. "Hey, salty dog!" she called out at Percy. "If you ever want to see what a real woman is like, then drop by my cabin and I'll show you a good time."

It didn't take long to get to the mess hall and I could tell that we were late to arrive. The campers were finishing up their meals; some were already finished and throwing away their plates. This morning, I saw that the meal lied out for today was sausage, bacon, biscuits, toast, and orange marmalade. Percy was having a ball with it all, filling his plate full of everything and then tossing a small portion of his food into the fire as a required sacrifice to his father. Once I had my plate full of everything I wanted, which was just a piece of toast, since I had no appetite ever since our little encounter with Drew, I made a required sacrifice to my mother, Athena, as well.

We found Chiron, who was sitting alone, his legs inside of his enchanted wheelchair. Percy and I took our seats at his table, both of us facing him. Percy had his goblet filled with Coke that was died blue, the drink that he drank with every meal. "You wanted to see us?" he asked.

"Yes." Chiron looked up from a novel that he was reading. It looked like a sappy romance novel, which was not unlike Chiron; he read pretty much anything he got his hands on. "Finish your breakfast and then you're hitting the road, Percy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hit the Road, Jack? (Percy's P.O.V.)**

Whaaat?! Had Chiron just ask me to leave Camp-Half Blood? Was this because of the…erm…previous activity between Annabeth and me? A thousand of questions floated around in my head. "Does this have something to do with-?"

"No." Chiron cut me off. He looked at me with a very firm face. "Regardless of whether or not you have broken the camp rules, I will let it slip just this once. Do it again and I will have you going up and down the climbing wall all day long."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." I honestly wasn't. I wanted Annabeth so bad and people, along with gods, kept on interfering with every single attempt we made with each other. I was, however, sorry that he had to find out about it. It was our personal business! "But did I hear you right? You really want me to go to Olympus?"

"I'm afraid so." He looked down. I couldn't remember a time that I had seen the old man so tense. "I don't know all the details of what is going on in Olympus right now, Percy, but I'm beginning to put piece by piece together. There is something occurring that has pinned all of the gods against each other. They always quarrel, but I fear something bigger is in the making. Alliances are being made and obviously Poseidon and Apollo are trying to involve you. Rumor has it by Dionysus that Athena has devised a plan that presents peace for everyone and Poseidon plans to carry it out. Ominous enough, Rachel was complaining earlier that she could hear a male voice in her head uttering a name that began with an 'A,' but she couldn't hear it over the Oracle's voice. The conspiracy might just have everything to do with that one name. Who knows what the name was, though? Could've been Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, and the list goes on! Poseidon has summoned you to come to Olympus and he wants to involve you with his plan. I suggest that you answer his calling!"

I couldn't take this all in at once. Obviously, Chiron had a larger amount of knowledge than I did about what was going on behind the scenes. All that I had to add to everything he knew was that my father blamed Aphrodite for it all when she showed up. Maybe she had been this 'A' name that Rachel heard over and over in her head.

My head was spinning! I didn't want to leave the camp. Not now. We needed to try to decipher the prophecy! Then, once we could fit together who belonged where in this scheme of the Fates, we could try to have everyone play their role. That's how I wanted it all to be anyways, but I knew that it was not how everything works. I felt my face twist into a frown. I knew in my heart that the Fates had a way of convoluting every assumption that we mortals could think up. Dammit. "I know that I have to go to Olympus. I know it in my heart," I felt myself saying. "But do you think that I could have just a little bit longer?"

"I did say that you should leave right after you finish your mountain of a breakfast," he said. He looked at me. I was putting on my very first puppy-dog eyes. He sighed. "Very well then! You have until lunch to be on your way. And I hope you understand that I am not temporarily kicking you out of camp, but I am sending you on a journey. Consider the quest that you were expecting today now bestowed upon you. Remember once more: lunch time is when you leave! I heard that the Olympians don't like for their evening repast to be interrupted."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Saying Farewell…For Now (Percy's P.O.V.)**

After Chiron left, Annabeth put her arm around me. I was so disappointed that I had to leave so soon, but I knew that I was doing what had to be done. I looked at Annabeth, who was trying to comfort me. I wanted her now more than ever. "Annabeth," I said. "I don't know how I can leave you. Not right now. I mean, we have so much unfinished business and-."

She kissed me before I could finish what I was saying. It was a wet and sloppy kiss that made it feel like the passion that was put into it a tangible thing. Just the taste of her lips on mine made my quiver and my whole body became warm and fuzzy. "You talk too much," Annabeth said, winking. Her stormy grey eyes lit up like they always did when she had some crazy idea. "I have a plan! But I don't know if it'll work."

"Right now, I'm up to try new things," I said, winking back at her. I honestly was willing to try anything she wanted at the moment…anything that we could do together would mean the world to me.

"Well…" she said, biting her lower lip and looking down at the ground. "I know of a place where we can be alone and no one will bother us. You know it pretty well too."

"Are you talking about-?"

"Underwater." Her eyes lit up again. "We can do it underwater."

I liked her idea…a lot. There was just something about being underwater with her that felt so right. It felt like it was where we belonged. "As long as your lips don't leave mine, you should be able to breathe normal air. Let's go test it out."

We took each other's hand and walked down to the lake. We made sure that no one was around or looking and then stripped down naked. Annabeth was absolutely stunning and it was marvelous to see every square inch of her this time around. We threw our clothes behind a bush and embraced in a kiss. I put myself inside of her and we jumped into water.

Again and again, we went into each other. I did not taking my lips of hers. I felt myself getting ready, so I tried to pull out.

_'Dammit,' _I thought. '_I wasn't quick enough to pull out! I hope that it wasn't enough to do anything to her. She doesn't seem to notice.'_

We stopped kissing and pushed our feet onto the sandy, wet soil that was like a carpet on the floor of the lake, propelling ourselves out of the water, propelling ourselves out of the water. We had been done there for about fifteen minutes yet when we got out of the water, we weren't so much as water-logged, much less water-anything. We were completely dry. Finally though, we had taken each other and that was all that mattered. It had probably been the very best experience of my life and she seemed to enjoy it too.

"Annabeth," I looked at her as we were sliding our clothes back on. I had ruffled her hair up during our underwater session and it looked so sexy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, lover?" she said in a cute voice that was almost sarcastic but sweet.

"Do you really want to be with me forever?" I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know why I was doing what I was doing. All I really knew was that I wanted it.

"Damn straight!" she said, again in a joking voice. By then, we were both fully clothed. "You're the first guy I've ever done…that with, you know, and I hope that you're the last."

"Then can I ask you something." She nodded. I dropped down on one knee and took her hand in mine. "Annabeth Chase…when I get back from this whole mess…will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring and all yet, but this is all kind of last minute. I just-."

She interrupted me with a kiss just like she did before. "Are you every gonna learn that you really do talk too much? And yes, Percy! Of course I'll marry you, seaweed brain."

"You've just made me the happiest man ever," I told her, picking her up and swinging her around in a bear hug embrace. "In Olympus…Look, I know that you and Hera don't really get along, but I'll ask her what kind of wedding rings she can make us. You know that the goddess of marriage is sure to have the best of the best."

"Percy, don't worry about the ring," she said as I put her back on her own two feet. "All I really care about is being with you. We can run off and elope for all I care. After what we just did, I know that I want to be yours forever no matter what. That was probably the best feeling I've ever had."

"I can definitely say the same," I said, letting a nervous smile tug at my face. It was the best feeling that I had ever had, but I was scared! Scared of the fact that I finished inside of Annabeth…I was sure of it now. "I'm going to go to my cabin now and check on the time! See you at lunch, my fiancé!"

She gave me her farewells and we went our separate ways towards our different cabins. I went inside and looked at the fountain in the center of the room. There were lots of golden drachmas in it that were there for the purpose of Iris messages. I scooped a couple out of the water and put them into my pocket; I'd want them so I could talk to Annabeth.

I took out my blue book-bag that I could put several clothes in, some deodorant, a hairbrush, and a toothbrush. I sighed as I put my stuff into the bag, knowing how I'd miss Annabeth even more now that we were proposed.

As I was reflecting on all this, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a large, bulky hand that belonged to someone who had entered my cabin so silently that I didn't even hear them. "Get up, kid. And get up now," the person to whom the hand belonged growled. Dang it! I knew that voice and it belonged to someone that I didn't particularly like at all. I got up and turned around, just to be face to face with the god of war, Ares.

"What are you hear for?" I demanded, daringly. I would have been much more polite to nearly any other god or goddess, but Ares was not my cup of tea ever since our showdown during my first year of Camp Half-Blood.

"Ooh, somebody is putting on a fake mask of courage, aren't they?" Ares said, chuckling. "We're going to Olympus now."

"Excuse me?" I asked. Who was he to come in here out of nowhere and tell me that I was going with him before my time was even up. I looked over at the alarm clock beside my bed and it read '11:33.' I had about an hour left until lunch, so I had about an hour and a half until I had to leave. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Besides, I have about an hour and a half until I have to leave."

"Not according to your old man," Ares said. "Regardless of what the old horse fart says, you're leaving now. And you're leaving with me."

"Is it a fight that you're looking for?" I growled at him. He wasn't going to demand me to do anything at all and I was going to stand for him making fun of Chiron. "I'll give you a fight then."

"Settle down, kid," Ares said, laughing. "Just 'cause you took a little dip in the River Styx doesn't make you invincible. Or did you forget about the spot on your back?"

He knew about the small of my back being my Achilles' heel! But how? "How the hell did you even know about-," I started to say but then he interrupted me. I had about enough of people interrupting me today, even though Annabeth interrupting me was cute. She knew what I was going to say and I liked it.

"I'm the god of war, boy," Ares stated. "Or did you forget that too? I guess you've forgotten about Aphrodite being the goddess of love, too. She's been telling me lots about what you and that Athena girl have been tryin' to do."

"Don't you talk about Annabeth," I said, grabbing his collar. "_Never _talk about Annabeth, do YOU understand?!"

"So I've got ya' all worked up." Ares smirked. "I guess my planning was good then."

"What are you-," I started, but was cut short by him grabbing me and covering my mouth.

"I told you you'd be going with me whether ya' like it or not!" Ares roared. He closed his eyes and we teleported to Olympus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Absolutely Bitter Wine (Dionysus' P.O.V.)**

"This wine is absolutely awful!" Hermes declared, spitting my wine all over the golden ground. "There's absolutely no sweetness at all to this bitter wine. What's come over you, the god of wine, to make such a terrible batch!"

"Damn you, Herpes!" I spat, calling him by the nickname that I had given him on the day that the first case of herpes came about. "You know that when I get stressed, my wine isn't as good."

"If that were true," Hermes said. "Then your wine would be bad every time you made it!"

"Shut your mouth," I said, ready to strike him. "Maybe I would be a little less stressed if I could actually have a glass of wine for myself! If it weren't for my dad-."

Hermes cut me off. "Trust me, I like you much better after you've had a glass or two of wine."

What room did he have to talk? He was nothing but the god of messengers and thieves! Rumor still had it that he had been raiding Aphrodite's panty drawer for the past thousand years or so. Not to say that every god didn't want to, but that thief was the only one to actually do it! Between me and you, I had heard a couple of days ago that even _after _the recent despicable acts of Aphrodite, he continued his crusades.

"Just be quite for one second, will you?" I muttered.

"Just a couple of days ago, you would've begun to fight with me just for that!" Hermes laughed. "What's come over you?"

"I just don't know," I said honestly. Even though the circumstances in Olympus were pretty tense, I was glad to be caught right in the middle of them. You ask me why? There was just one reason, but it was a damn good one! "Maybe being away from that accursed camp for more than one second has mellowed me out in just the slightest way."

"I may have to agree with you on that one!" Hermes took another sip of the wine then almost immediately spat it back onto the ground.

"Herpes, you don't even know what I have to endure!" I said. "You have absolutely no idea at all. I would do absolutely anything just to take a drink of that bad wine off of the ground. But no! I have to settle for Diet Coke…"

"Diet?" Hermes said, laughing. "Why, you could certainly use a diet! I mean, look at your gut. A beer belly is what it is! I'm just surprised that you haven't lost it yet."

"Now you're starting to agitate me again!" I roared. I was about to go off on him, but something stopped me. NO! This could not be happening... "Johnson…"

"Johnson?" Hermes repeated. "If you're attempting to call me a dick, then just come out and say it!"

"No, no, no, no! Johnson is here!" I felt the blood draining from my face. "Can't you feel it, Herpes? The smell of corn chips and farts! The need to destroy and break down your ego! Yes, it's Johnson alright!"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Hermes said, backing away from me.

"It's him, Herpes!" I yelled, pulling on my hair. "Perry Johnson is here in Olympus!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Destiny of Perry Johnson (Dionysus' P.O.V.)**

"Who in Hades is Perry Johnson?" Hermes asked, staring at me blankly.

"Don't you play stupid, Herpes!" I growled at him. This was no time for jokes. Perry Johnson was in Olympus and I had no clue why. You may ask how I knew it was him for sure…I knew the scent of those smelly campers; each had his or her own. "You would have to have been in the deepest pits of Tartarus for the past couple of years to have never heard of the little bastard. Why, I'm sure they've even heard of him there!"

"I still don't follow." Hermes said quite blatantly. "Unless you're referring to Percy Jackson."

"Do not correct me!" I said. I swear, that Herpes wart was using his utmost efforts to tap-dance on every last one of my nerves. "Come on. He killed the Minotaur. He returned my father's lightning bolt. He returned the Golden Fleece to that dump of a camp. Yada, yada, yada. That, my friend, would be Perry Johnson!"

"Yes, I do believe that you are still referring to Percy Jackson," Hermes said, looking at me like I was some lame sheep.

"To Hades with it!" I roared. Herpes was such an insufferable and stubborn buffoon at times. "Let's just go see if my instincts are right."

I crumpled the empty Diet Coke can that I was holding and threw it on the table next to me. It disappeared quickly…it always did that and I never really bothered to think of where it might have gone. I rose out of my seat and motioned for Herpes to follow me out of the Pavilion.

"If Percy Jackson truly is here," Hermes said as we walked. "Then why do you suppose he's come? Do you think that it has something to do with the plan that Poseidon and Apollo devised?"

"For the last time, his name is…" I stopped myself. Why bother trying to preach to a rock? "Anyways, I had no idea that Poseidon and Apollo made some plan. I thought that they proclaimed to be neutral with regards to Aphrodite's…matter."

"Well, when you're the god of messengers, things get around," he said with a wink. "I even heard that Poseidon himself came to Percy and ask him to come to Olympus. Then, Apollo tried to reach him through some mortal girl! I heard that Chiron finally told Percy that he had to go to Olympus or he'd be kicked out of camp. If it was my guess, I'd say that that's the reason he's here."

"I think that you're guess wouldn't be too correct," I said, motioning to the distance. We both almost gasped at what we saw: Ares dragging an unconscious Perry Johnson! Minor gods and goddesses were crowding around Ares as he continued his march. "Ares, you're going to have a fun time explaining this to this boy's daddy!" I called out to him.

As he marched towards us, getting closer, he called back, "I had to get this boy here quick. And relax, fatty. I'm bringing him straight to Poseidon."

"Like hell you are!" Hermes shouted back. "What do you think your mistress will think of this?"

Suddenly, as Hermes was speaking, his 'mistress' emerged from behind us. She had a real knack of showing up at just the right time. By then, Ares was nearly right in front of us.

"How dare you call me his mistress!" Aphrodite shouted at Hermes. "Just because you told me that Poseidon would be going to try to persuade the boy in person doesn't mean that I share the least bit of camaraderie with you. And you, Ares! Give me the boy and I will reward you with sweet love."

"Out of my way," Ares said, looking into her eyes. After a pause, he added, "Bitch."

"Damn you!" Aphrodite said, raising her hand to slap him. After a millisecond of consideration, she lowered her hand and hastily took off towards the crowd of minor gods and goddesses. She was headed towards the elevator of the Empire State Building…must have been going somewhere.

I could not believe my eyes! Ares had just called Aphrodite a bitch and survived. I couldn't take it, so I allowed myself to burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ares growled at me. Perry groaned and Ares studied his face. "He's going to wake up soon. He better be with his father when he does. Now, move out of my way, jokers."

Hermes and I looked at each other. I could tell what he was about to say. "We're going with you! Maybe we could help with Poseidon's plan or something," Hermes said.

I'll have to admit. I agreed with him 100 percent; I wanted to see what would happen! "Yes, we're coming indeed."

"You two have no part in Poseidon's and Apollo's plan. However, if Poseidon will allow it, you can come with me. Just be quite and don't say anything stupid," Ares muttered with a look of disgust on his face.

Ares hoisted Percy- I mean Perry- onto his shoulder. He then continued his march towards palace that had recently been erected by Athena. Hermes and I smiled at one another then began to march behind him.

I didn't take long to reach the palace, which was so large that it would be impossible for a mortal to believe that it was only built in one day. But, that's the magic of the goddess of architecture. The palace had mainly been built for all of the gods and goddesses to dwell in while they discussed what to do with Aphrodite. However, it seemed as though the only gods who were staying in it were those who wanted Aphrodite gone.

We entered the gates and Perry stirred again. "The first face he sees better be his father's," Ares said as we continued towards the actual entrance. "Because if he sees either of you heinous buffoons without a warning, he'll be scared to death. Literally."

"Don't be so hard!" I said, wishing that the words had not come out of my mouth as soon as I said them. "I mean, let's just hurry. He looks like he's going to wake up any second."

After we were inside the palace, we were greeted by many nymphs of different kinds. They guided us to Poseidon's chamber. Entering the room, I felt a breeze of air that smelled like a salty ocean spray.

"Ares, what have you done?" Poseidon bellowed.

"Relax," Ares said, setting Percy-I mean Perry- down. "I was doing you a favor; getting him quicker and what not. Besides, you know that he would have gotten torn up by multitudes of monsters on the way here."

"My son has bathed in the River Styx," Poseidon declared. "Those monsters couldn't lay a finger on him unless they were smart enough to know his weak spot. Sit him down, on that ottoman over there."

"Now," Ares said. "Why don't you enlighten me by telling me exactly why you think this plan of yours is a good idea?"

"Don't worry yourself about that," Poseidon commanded. "When the time comes, it will be the right thing to do."

"And you truly think that your son will accept the curse?" Ares questioned.

"Once he understands what has happened, I believe that my son will have enough heart to accept anything that might save his friends," Poseidon muttered. "Besides, he will have to accept something much larger than a curse to smooth everything out. You know precisely what I mean by that."

"I have a question," I spoke up. "On our way over here, Hermes filled me in on the details of your possible solution. Do you really think that your idea will go over well with Zeus?"

"We'll just have to worry about that when the time comes," Poseidon said blatantly. "Besides, Zeus has been cowering at Hera's side ever since this all started. The only thing is, he will be very important to this plan."

Perry Johnson's eyes slowly opened once. They closed again, then opened after a couple of seconds. He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. "Ares, wait until my father finds out about what you've done. You think that kidnapping me will make me listen to you?"

"Perseus," Poseidon spoke. "Listen. Although the way that Ares did what he did was not exactly appropriate, he was thinking for the best. Stop trying to get up. It will only hurt you more. Listen to me. The reason that you're here Percy…I have to explain something to you. I will explain everything in full detail later, but for now I must tell you….you have to become a god."

**A/N: **I really hope that you all liked this chapter! It was probably the most fun chapter to write yet! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending there, but that's how I keep interest going. Don't worry, I'll explain everything about "Aphrodite's situation" and "Poseidon's/Apollo's plan" soon, because they are the axels that this story turns around. I hope that you're all fired up to read the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Back at Camp (Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

My heart sank when I found out that Percy had gone so early without as much as a goodbye. I walked into his cabin and he was gone…

"Annabeth," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and this new girl named Piper was standing there in Percy's doorway. "Chiron told me to get you. He said that Percy is safely in Olympus."

"Oh, thank you, Piper," I said softly. "Tell him that I'll be right over to the Big House in just a little bit."

"Sure thing!" Piper chirped. Her voice was so elegant, like many birds singing a song. She turned away and went back towards the Big House. She hadn't been claimed yet, but I was sure she'd be one of Aphrodite's kids; she was beautiful even though she didn't try. Of course, being one of Aphrodite's children probably wouldn't have looked the best at this point.

I looked around Cabin Three one more time and something caught my eyes: Percy hadn't carried his bag with him. Very suspicious.

"Missing something?" a voice quickly averted my attention to the doorway. In it was standing Drew. Ugh.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at her. Didn't she know that I could kick her ass in seconds? "And do you have a penchant or something for coming to Percy's cabin?"

"Watch it there, 'wise girl,' Drew responded in a sarcastic voice. "I just wanted to come tell Percy goodbye. I wore my sexiest underwear."

"You're really asking for it, you know?" I growled at her. She couldn't have possibly thought that she could get Percy to do so much as touch her…unless…"Charmspeak!"

"Charmspeak?" Drew smiled at the sound of it. "I guess that's what you could call my gift. I just call it 'adding a little honey to my voice.'"

"Does Chiron know you can do this?" I asked her. "Tell me, does he know?"

"No," Drew said as if I was stupid. "And we're going to keep it that way. Do you understand?"

"Do I understand?!" I roared. "Listen here! Unless you want to taste my dagger in your side, then you're going to shut up now."

"Oh, really?" Drew purred. "I bet I could convince nearly everyone at camp that you've done some pretty nasty things."

"And I bet I could cut your tongue off," I responded. "Do you want to find out, or are you going to leave now?"

"I guess I'll go now," Drew said. "You're no fun anyways. But before I leave, let me ask one more question: where's Percy?"

"He's not here," I said. "He's gone. You have your answer, now leave."

"See you around," Drew piped sarcastically. She turned her back and strutted out the door. She had only been at camp for two weeks yet she acted like she owned the place. I wanted to tear her face off so bad…

I glanced around at the place one more time, quietly hoping to myself that Percy was safe, and then I went out to go see what Chiron wanted.

As soon as I entered the Big House, Argus greeted me with a wink…at least I think it was a wink. It was really hard to tell considering that he had so many different eyes. He led me to Chiron's office/apartment, where awful opera music was playing from a record player, and sat me down in a chair.

Chiron looked me over for a second and then spoke, "Annabeth, Dionysus has just informed me via Iris Message that Percy is safely in Olympus. Of course the means that he arrived by were…improvised. However, he is well and in his father's care."

"Thank you for letting me know," I said. "But you had to call me into your office just to tell me that?"

"That and something else…" Chiron was staring at the ground. I didn't like his stern expression at all. "Annabeth, I'm afraid that it is my duty to ask you to leave Camp Half-Blood."

I felt my whole body sink down in the chair. Camp Half-Blood was my life. It kept me safe from all the monsters for so long and now I was being asked to leave it. Maybe if Percy was there, then I'd feel safe with him anywhere, but I couldn't face the world alone. "Chiron…you're like a grandfather to me."

"That's why this is so much harder to say," Chiron said, trying to sound stern, but I saw a tear form in his eye. "Annabeth, the first…encounter you had with Percy was something that I let just slide through my fingers. But now, you've disobeyed me again. And right in front of several water nymphs too!"

I felt myself blushing out of embarrassment. I knew we shouldn't have done it in the water, but it was all just in the spur of a moment. Plus, it was something I wanted to do. "Percy and I love each other. Please, give me one more chance? We won't do anything like that in camp again, I swear."

"I'm afraid that I can't give you another chance," Chiron said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"But it's three strikes and you're out, right?" I said, trying to make a case for myself. "I mean, Percy and I have been through so much for this camp. This is my home!"

"Please, Annabeth!" Chiron said, visibly crying now. "I was supposed to ask you to leave the first time. Now, I have to. Please understand, I'm only going by the rules."

"But I don't know where else to go!" I said. How in Hades could he do this to me? "You have to understand, I won't do anything like this in camp again!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," Chiron said, finalizing his statement. "You can stay one more night, then you must be gone."

"I…I understand," I lied. "Should I tell the others that I'm leaving?"

"No," Chiron said. "Tell them nothing. Tomorrow I will say that you chose to leave and then a new counselor for your cabin will be selected. That way, your integrity amongst them will be protected."

I could do nothing but nod my head and then burst out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I ran past Argus, who looked at me with the strangest expression on his face, and out of the door. I dropped to my knees on the porch and my vision was blurred by all of my tears. The last thing I saw was a group of large, long-bearded men riding into the camp and then something struck me out on the back of my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Berserkers (Annabeth's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary and Argus was standing over me. He didn't say a word once he saw that I was awake, but he grunted and walked away. He returned in several seconds, bringing with him Chiron and a very tall man with a long blonde braided beard and mustache. "I'm glad to see that you're doing well after I knocked you out," the blonde man said with some foreign accent. Perhaps it was Swedish or Norwegian. "For that I am very sorry; we meant no harm. Conquering is our natural instinct."

"You…" I slurred. "You're a Viking, aren't you?"

"In technical speaking, I suppose," the big man said. "I am Erik Magnusson, descendent of Odin. I don't believe that we were ever supposed to meet each other, but your…Fates, is it, must have had another plan."

"Erik and his men came here because they were looking for Aphrodite. They decided that the best way to get to her was to get to her children," explained Chiron. "These men are what many once called 'berserkers,' some of the greatest warriors in history. Most can trace their lineage to Norse gods."

"Norse gods?!" I exclaimed. I could barely believe what I was hearing, but I knew that if a horde of monsters chased me to Camp Half-Blood when I was younger, anything could have been possible. "Why have we never seen them before?"

"There is a greater scheme of things than what we can even begin to comprehend, Annabeth," Chiron said. "I have known myself that there exists Egyptian gods here in New York! Yet you've never seen one of them. That's because you were never meant to."

"That's right," Erik agreed. "We would have thought the idea of Greek gods existing to completely insane. But I suppose it is not impossible to believe after all we've endured."

"Indeed," Chiron agreed. "You needn't worry yourself more about Annabeth here though, Erik. She is now well and will be leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Erik said, astonished. "Why would anyone want to leave this place? It is by far the safest place we've seen in terms of evil protection. Why, we saw a _hydra_, if you can believe it, right outside your barriers. It couldn't even get into your camp! But the hydra breathes no more."

"So you can see through the mist?! As for the girl, she has…complicated matters," Chiron explained. "She has been expelled from the camp due to recent affairs."

"This is depressing," Erik proclaimed. "She may have a concussion, yet you send her out to face a world full of creatures that want nothing more than to end her life?"

"Please, do not involve yourself further," Chiron pleaded. "She made the same mistake twice. I let the first one slide through my fingers."

"It's funny to me," Erik proclaimed. "I thought that the Americans say 'three strikes and you're out.' I am sorry for over-involving myself in your matters, but I feel responsible for the fate of this young woman. See, my daughter is her age."

"You have already intruded into our camp. There is no need whatsoever to intrude into our matters as well," stated Chiron.

"If you truly know what your whore goddess has done, then you should be pushing as hard as I am to reach her and to end what shall become!" roared Erik. After calming a bit, he said, "My men wait outside for me, conversing with your people. I must return to them now."

"Wait!" I said. I couldn't take the suspense any more, all the feeling outside of the circle. I had to finally ask him. "Please answer me. What has Aphrodite done?"

"She carries a beast within her," Erik replied, his voice broken.

I was overcome with realization. I couldn't believe what I was hearing at all. "Do you mean that she's…"

"Yes," Erik stopped me. "She is pregnant. And it is with one of the greatest evils in the Norse belief."

I wanted to know so bad what Aphrodite had done to get all of Olympus worked up and now I wished that I had never asked. Her choice to cross a Norse deity and to have a sensual encounter with it had obviously messed up the essence of everything I knew. "I have one question left…can I join you?"

Erik very briefly glanced at the floor and then looked me in the eyes. "We leave in an hour."

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It basically scratches the surface of everything else that is to be revealed. I've decided two things that are very important for the story: firstly, I'm changing the title of the story to 'Percy Jackson and Ragnarok' instead of 'Love and War' (for reasons that will be revealed soon) and secondly, I've decided that this story isn't exactly AU, since Rick Riordan confirmed that the Kane Chronicles and PJO exist in the same universe (so why not add Norse gods to the mix), but this particular story will be played off of the ending of The Last Olympian. In precise detail, it will kind of pick up like The Lost Hero with Norse deities in the place of Roman ones. I'm still deciding whether to make Jason Grace as a character in this story or not, but I most likely will since I briefly introduced Piper in the last chapter. Thanks for reading :D!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Aphrodite's Predicament (Percy's P.O.V.)**

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Just several months ago you asked me to accept godhood for defeating Kronos. I refused."

"Percy, if you understood what Aphrodite has done, then you will understand that it is required," Poseidon said, trying to coax me. "As I told you before, I have a plan that will make this all well. Listen to me, Percy. You must become a god."

"Then how about you do some explaining?" I demanded. How could he force me to do this? I wouldn't let him unless he gave me a damn good reason. "Please, _dad_, enlighten me on why you had me dragged here just to hear that I have to throw my life away?"

"You won't have to throw your life away, Perseus!" Poseidon was still trying to persuade me. "If you let me explain what I mean for you to do then-."

"Then explain," I said. "I'm all ears."

I looked around the room that I was in. It was a very fancy room, even by Olympic standards. After I said that, Dionysus' face hardened and Hermes looked to the ground. Ares walked out.

"It's very difficult to explain," Poseidon said. "Look, if I tell you what has happened, it may jeopardize your life in a greater way than you could ever imagine. Do you understand that?"

"I can handle myself, remember?" I said. "I'm invincible to those monsters. My life has no risk. Now tell me why I 'have' to become a god!"

"Son, that blessing is Greek," Poseidon said, blatantly. The color drained from his skin. "So it only works with Greek deities and monsters."

"But…" My voice faltered. "You're saying that like there are others out there."

"Son, I'm afraid that there are others," Poseidon said, a salty tear dropping down his cheek. "I had no clue until Aphrodite confessed to her crime. For thousands of years, I have been god of the seas. But now I know that there are far more others! It seems as though they've dropped in from another universe but they've been here all along with me. It is completely impossible to understand yet it is true; a paradox of gods and religions. Now do you understand why I did not wish for you to know?"

I could barely understand what he was saying, but I did understand that there really were other gods. "I…I understand. But what's the problem?"

"Aphrodite is with child," Poseidon explained, his head drooping. "She is with child by one of the most hated deities in the Norse belief: Fenrir, the son of Loki."

"Fenrir?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"Fenrir is a wolf who is much like a werewolf," Poseidon explained. "The Norse believe that one day, Ragnarok, a cataclysmic event, will occur. During Ragnarok, many large Norse gods will die. Fenrir is said to kill Odin, the godhead of the Norse pantheon, and then will be killed by Odin's son named Vidar."

"And Aphrodite is pregnant by him?" I exclaimed. "But how did she cross paths with him? How is this even possible?"

"There are things that even I do not yet know," Poseidon admitted. "But Apollo and I have thought and thought about a solution. I believe that we have one and it involves you becoming a god. Will you please just accept?"

"I accept," I said. "But only if you tell me why I must become a god for this. Explain this plan to me of yours."

"You truly wish to know, do you?" Poseidon asked, stroking his beard. "Percy, once you accept godhood, there will be no turning back. That is a fact, so I understand your cautious approach. But answer me this: does this have something to do with that girl?"

"What if it does?" I said. "I refuse to give her up just to help you with something that will most likely end up as not a huge deal."

"Not a huge deal?" Poseidon bellowed. "The whole structure of Olympus will fall through unless you go by my plan. Do you understand that? And with regards to the girl, you will still be able to be with her every now and then."

"Every now and then isn't good enough!" I exclaimed. "Do you know what I did before Ares teleported me here? I proposed, dad. I proposed to Annabeth!"

"I had…no idea!" Poseidon said, smiling for a moment. "Congratulations! I…I'm dumfounded now, son. Does your mother know? I think that you should find a way to tell your mother."

"It was kind of sudden," I admitted. "I felt like I had to do it since you were demanding me to come straight to Olympus. Look, I'm not doing any of this without Annabeth."

"There's something that might work," Poseidon said. "Perseus, two years; that's all I need. If you properly execute the plan, it will take two years. Is that good enough? You can see Annabeth twice every month."

"It is good enough," I said. "Good enough to think about anyways. I'll let you know tomorrow. Is that good enough for you? And I want you to explain your big plan to me before the night. That is all I require. Also, I want to send an Iris Message to Annabeth."

"Those are circumstances that I will be happy to agree to, son," Poseidon said, smiling. "At the supper feast, I will allow Apollo to explain everything we've come up with."

Then, Poseidon got up and walked out of the room. After whispering to each other for a second, Hermes and Dionysus suddenly realized that he had left and they followed after him, tripping on their own feet. I looked down at the ground, thinking about how Annabeth was. In fact, I had a lot to think about.


End file.
